Talk:Thunder Champion Rahgan/@comment-26944381-20151112222443/@comment-27196143-20151116152611
177.6.242.74 Hadaron VS Rahgan: Definitely Rahgan. Before having Rahgan I was using Hadaron lead. But a few times I lost against other Hadaron leads. Because of that I was avoiding them. As of yet, I haven't lost a single arena battle with Rahgan and lately I stopped avoiding hadaron leads. I destroy them easily... Yesterday I paid attention, I looked for Hadaron leads and I killed 4 units on turn one. Twice in a row! Here are some reasons why Rahgan is better than Hadaron. 1. You generally kill more units on first turn. This is really important! Most of the times you kill 3 units. Often times it's 4 units. Rarely will you kill them all but it happens. With HP leads like Michelle, sometimes I kill only two. Can't remember killing just one. It depends on RNG... 2. All SBB are filled after turn one. Of course this will depend on your team! But Rahgan will fill up more of your BB gauge than Hadaron would. A lot more! So it makes a difference when "empty BB gauge start" happens. When that happens most of the times all my SBB are filled with Rahgan, which sometimes I was not able to fill all BB with Hadaron as lead. Note that it's not a good idea to use Hadaron as sub if you are using Rahgan as lead, but only when Hadaron SBB is unlocked because it's single target. So if you want to use Hadaron as sub, don't unlock his SBB! But you can use Ultor with his sphere (Blade of Ultor) which is great because of his angel idol buff. The problem with Hadaron as lead is that Ultor SBB wasn't filled after turn one and his BB is only single target. And you can also use Zenia as sub since her SBB will be filled after turn one and she helps to fill other units SBB. She had the same problem as Ultor with Hadaron as lead, her SBB was not always filled after turn one and her BB is only single target. 3. He is so strong as a lead that you don't need to bother using arena spheres. The only unit for which I use arena spheres on is Rahgan because I only use him in the arena. Otherwise I'd use a stat sphere on him but I'm pretty sure it wouldn't make a difference in the arena. My Selena is not dual sphere so I use Lexida on her. My other units are Bestie which I still use outside of arena, Zenia which I also still use outside arena and Ultor which I rarely use outside of arena but he is MVP in the arena with Rahgan. I don't use arena spheres on them. Since these units are very uselful outside of arena, chances are, you will use imps on them so they have full potential and provide even more power in arena. 4. Flawless wins are the norm. Since you don't need to use arena spheres, units will probably be equipped with stat spheres... It helps with survivability! When the enemy targets Ultor, it's a guaranteed flawless win. '5. Random Rules? No problem, never! '